darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Evaluation
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Psykeout Psykeout Shred Slipstream Megatron Goa Starscream Psykeout sits in the corner of the Repair Campus, hovering over a desk and working on a report. For what? Who knows. His back is towards the far wall, in case anybody tries to sneak up on him. Gumbies scramble around the bay, working fervently to figure out how to keep the infection from advancing any further. Psykeout is obviously imbedded in his work and one would have to be rather dedicated to break him out of the haze. Shred walks into the repair campus, somewhat hesitantly making her way over towards where Psykeout is, really not wanting to talk to him much at all, but knowing she has no choice in the matter. Orders are Orders, particularly when they come from Megatron. "Psykeout. I'm here for my Evaluation.2 Psykeout's optics flicker slightly at being interrupted, but he makes no acknowledgement of Shred's arrival. That is, unless, you count the momentary motion of his hand towards the seat on the other side of the desk. He says nothing and other then the lighting quick movement, it would seem that he didn't even move. Obviously, whatever he is working on is more important than working with Shred. Shred. How that name raises disgust in him. Shred. The one who has fought him tooth and nail at every moment. Shred. The one who holds the position he feels he is destined for. Shred. Only a momentary hiccup in Psykeout's quest. The psychological evaluation, should be interesting, to say the least. Shred frowns, moving to take her place, she was not looking forward to this at all. Her memory being at best fragmented, much of her knowledge of him comes from what she has managed to glean from Security logs and the official files on the mech. What she does know though is that this is going to be at best an unpleasant experience, and it may result in her losing her position. A position she obviously fought long and hard to acquire. Psykeout finishes writing with a flourish, closing the file and placing it into the drawer, just as Shred sits down across from him. He, unlike Shred, actually is looking forward to this. But, he knows that it has to be done just right. He can't go directly for the figurative jugular, he has to be patient. Has to take his time. Has to make sure to get the information out of her in a way that Megatron would look well upon. Too many cameras and other mechs in the bay to try and attempt any form of torture. No, this would have to be a verbal probing...unless he can justify exploring the neural circuitry. Of course, given his history, that wouldn't be too much trouble. After closing the drawer with the file, he looks to Shred and brings his hands together on top of the desk, lacing his fingers together, "Well, well, well. How appropriate we are brought together. It seems that you have had some trouble with your neural circuitry as of late, Shred. Am I correct about this?" Shred frowns, "you know very well that that is the case. Much of my memory circuitry was purged because of the infection." she doesn't much like the idea of where this is going already. "Lord Megatron himself has taken a look at the damage. " Psykeout nods slowly, almost sage-like. He looks down at his hands, studying them as though they hold the answers to all of life's questions. He stays silent for a few moments, then looks up at Shred, "So, you can't remember anything? And Lord Megatron has looked at the damage, but does he truly understand the extent of it? Does he understand that there is the possibility that you forget your allegiance, in the middle of battle, putting the rest of the Empire in danger?" He pauses again, then looks down at his hands for a moment before looking back up to Shred, "Wait a moment. Has anybody even looked at the extent of the damage? Tests to find out how much of you is...forgotten?" Slipstream walks into repair bay, wanting to talk to Shred since she figured the femme would be on duty by now. Her optics spotting the form of Psykeout first, then Shred right after. o(Oh this cannot be good.)o she muses to herself. Stopping where she is and taking on an observer's role, ready to step in only if she were needed to do so. A friend does that, after all. Shred frowns, "I already said. Megatron himself looked at the extent of the Damage. And I have been working to relearn who my fellow Decepticons are. I forgot everything yes, but I am not constantly forgetting new things, Psykeout." she is starting to sound frazzled already, the very insinuation that she could forget the side she is fighting on in the middle of a battle getting to her. Psykeout pulls some notes out of a drawer and places them in front of him. After running his fingers over the notes, he looks up to Shred and a whisper of a smile teases on his lips, "It says here that you attacked your fellow Decepticons. Are you telling me that you are going to make sure that doesn't happen again? How can you be so sure? How can you be positive that the same thing won't happen again?" He waves his hand, "As for Megatron's investigation into the extent of the damage, I understand that he is our Commander and I would not doubt him for a moment. However, there is the possibility that he overlooked something that a trained medical professional wouldn't miss." His smile grows slightly, "But, I would like to know how you can sit there and honestly tell me that after learning who your fellow Decepticons are, that you won't attack them again," He points to the file on the desk again, "You've done it before, Shred. How can I be sure that you aren't going to do it again?" Slipstream frowns a bit at his line of questioning, her arms crossing over her canopy, wings shifting back slightly from her torso. She stays perfectly still and quiet, watching and listening. Surprised just slightly neither Psykeout nor Shred had even noticed her entry, not like her black armor was laced with stealth tech. Shred 's optics brighten for a moment, and she shakes her head, "I reacted on instinct to a perceived threat. I can honestly say that is not likely to happen again as the situation that led to it has been rectified. I know I am a Decepticon." Shred likely wishes she HAD noticed Slipstream's entry, it would have reassured her somewhat, as it is though, she is concentrating on psykeout. Psykeout leans back in the chair in mock surprise, "You actually believe that a Decepticon would hurt one of their own? You honestly and truly believe that? I understand that Lord Megatron has his own way of dealing with things, but that does NOT go for the rest of us. What's to say that your 'instinct' won't kick in at another time? Perhaps when you're repairing a fellow Decepticon, when they are at your very mercy? What's to say that something won't click inside of you? What's to say that you won't 'snap' and nobody is here to stop you. The very chance that a Decepticon could die by your hand is a huge chance." During his speech, a gumby comes up and whispers something into Psykeout's ear. His optics flicker momentarily, but remain locked on Shred. He is now aware of Slipstream's presence, but is going to do everything in his power to make sure that Shred doesn't know. He knows they're close. He knows that this could get ugly. But, with Slipstream being here, an 'investigation' into the extent of the damage is almost impossible. Shred narrows her optics, "You can't pull that slag with me, psykeout. Lord Megatron informed me of what you tried to do to myself and Slipstream following the purging of our infections, while our systems were still linked. My actions were instinctive, yours were malicious. But, so long as there are other Decepticons present, I am willing to undergo a complete physical examination of my systems." Slipstream maintains that frown, her posture shifting subtly as Pyskeout asks those questions. The same thoughts had filtered through her own neural nets not so long ago and having a talk with Shred had soothed some of her concerns, not quite all of them, but enough of them she feels comfortable again around the fellow seeker. A little smiled creeping upon her lips as Shred points out the occurrence that could have cost not only just her life. o(Good girl)o Psykeout arches an optic ridge, "Well, isn't that just handy for you." He leans forward in the chair and closes the file on the desk, "I'm sure you were mis-informed. I have no doubt that Slipstream has also experienced the same damage to her neural circuitry, for I have heard rumors that she believes the same thing. As far as Lord Megatron, I will make sure to let him know that there was mis-information and mis-belief about what I was doing. I care about the Decepticon Empire, because..." He drifts off and looks out the window, "Because I can't get out there and fight, Shred. I am not equipped to fight the battles that you fight every day. I am not equipped to battle the same battles that the rest of you do. So, what would I gain from taking you out? What would I gain from any malicious action towards my fellow Decepticon?" He taps the file on the desk, "I think I have quite enough information, Shred. I shall make up my report to Megatron shortly. I will make sure that you receive a copy as well." Shred frowns, "What would you have to gain? Psykeout, despite the damage to my memory systems, my processors are still functioning exceptionally well. I have not merely got lord Megatron’s word for what happened. I have SEEN the security logs. And what you would have to gain is my position as chief medical officer. You say that you are not equipped for combat, I don't remember where the slag I got the equipment in my frame. It's NOT a standard chassis. " Slipstream glares at Psykeout, how dare he question her own remembrance of that day. Her wings are practically quivering with anger. Her optics are blazing an intense magenta. Her hands are flexing into tight fists as she keeps her arms crossed over her canopy. Psykeout has a smile tease across his lips again momentarily, before it fades as quickly as it arrived, "Security logs are easy to change, Shred. Anybody with any knowledge of editing tapes can change them as necessary. Soundwave is notorious for being able to do something like that. So, how can you be positive, unless you were there? Someone obviously has it out for me and is trying to destroy me, Shred. But, that's another topic for another time." a pause, "I shall have my minions look into who may have tampered with the tapes. As I said, there is someone looking to smear my good name and to be completely honest, I think that's absolute slag. It needs to stop immediately." He motions for a gumby to come over and whispers in the aural circuitry, the mech nods and runs out of the room. Looking back to Shred, he smiles slightly, "Investigation is underway. If you like, I can include the results in my report for you." Shred frowns, "Psykeout. I'm going to be blunt with you. I trust Soundwave significantly more than I trust you. " now she looks like she is about to leap across the desk and start to beat the slag out of the psychologist, but she is trying to hold herself back. "One other thing, Psykeout. If you want my position. Fight me for it. In the arena. if you dare. Show your honor." Slipstream growls softly, "You are such a liar Psykeout." she accuses, arms uncrossing but the tight fists remain. "I was there.. I know what I saw. You intended to do bodily harm to myself and Shred both because you lust for the power she holds over this med bay." The tall, silvery form of Megatron enters the repair bay, seeing if Shred is here after her recharge. He notices Shred, Psykeout, and Slipstream there, and approaches. Psykeout leans back in the chair, "You know damn well that my fighting skills are inferior. Slag, Rumble and Frenzy could take me out if they so decided to. One of them could overpower me. Fighting me will solve nothing, Shred. You know that as well as I do. All you are going to accomplish is figuring out that you were able to beat up someone that is significantly weaker then you. Where is the honor in that? Where is the pride?" He waves his hand, "No matter. I believe that you are unfit for duty. I will let Megatron make the final call about that, however." Just as he is about to stand, he hears Slipstream's screeching coming from the corner, without even listening to what she has to say, he attempts to talk over her, "Boy, those cyber-rats have been rather annoying latel--Oh, it's you, Slipstream. How nice of you to stand in the corner and watch like a young mech that is still a little too scared to come into battle. I believe that you, much like Shred, have experienced more damage than we had originally thought. I believe that you have had your memory circuits messed with and you should go through some evaluation to see how extensive the damage is. I understand that you probably don't have the most...trust...in me, so I am willing to let someone else take care of it. However, Shred is the one that worries me more. Both of you, actually. There is someone that is obviously trying to--" Psykeout catches Megatron's frame coming through the door and he sits up a little straighter before continuing, "Ahem. Someone is trying to sully my good name and I have already begun to look at who the possible culprits are. But, as I told Shred, that is something that we will look into at a future time." He stands up and does his best to look Megatron directly in the optics, "Lord Megatron. Impeccable timing, m'lord. I have just finished up with the testing. In a nutshell, I believe that both Slipstream and Shred have had their memory circuits damaged and they both need to have it looked at. That being said, I believe that Shred has a lot of things that she needs to work out. The fact that she attacked a fellow Decepticon is something that is cause for concern. It bothers me more than a little...for the same thing could happen when she's repairing one of us. Not to mention, she has also tried to physically provoke me, being fully aware that I am not equipped for fighting and she obviously is. It is unfair and would not result in anything positive." If one were to look closely at Psykeout's face, the corner of his lip would be turned up just a smidge. Goa gets an inkling that there's something up in med bay. It's just a gut feeling, really -- Truth be told, he was learning to interpret movement vectors in the wind shafts, and as he moved from task to task inside the fortress, Megatron's was unmistakable. He didn't want to investigate. But he'd put his aft on the line for Shred once already, and he had plenty of reason to believe this might involve her. So it involved him, too. And so, of course, Goa had to show up on the Emperor's heels again, in front of the /other/ medic, who he didn't doubt would interpret a pattern. He crosses his arms, stepping into form next to Megatron, trying to present the image of a soldier. Shred -- and Megatron, to be certain -- didn't need to suspect what happened last time this pattern presented itself, after all. Slipstream is fuming, utterly and unabashedly fuming. If not for Megatron walking in just then... she gives herself a moment to reign herself in and stands at attention as the Emperor speaks to Psykeout. Her body is still, not a sight of tremble now. But oh her mind is just roiling in utter contempt. How /dare/ he question her mind. How dare he question the security tapes. She takes a step to position herself nearby Goa, recognizing that he too is having that moment of mental struggle. Shred frowns darkly, looking to Psykeout, then to Megatron, "Well then. If that's your professional opinion Psykeout. As I said, I am willing to undergo thorough repairs. Just not by you on your own. " Maybe her paranoia is showing through, but then, am I paranoid if they really are out to get me? "As to Your belief that Slipstream's circuits are damaged, I can assure you that they are not. The damage to my own was self inflicted. If you read the medical reports, you would have known that, Psykeout. I wiped my OWN memory core to prevent the thing inside of me using confidential files." Shred words are spoken coldly, not being colored by any emotion, she is simply stating fact Megatron crosses his arms across his metallic chest plate as he hears the news. Megatron's brow furrows as he processes the information. "I am aware of Shred's problems with her memory systems. This is something in which both Shred must overcome and recover." Megatron takes a quick glance to Shred, knowingly. "However, attacking other Decepticons is not something that will be overlooked." Megatron continues on, "And I remember hearing NO report that Slipstream's systems were damaged as well." Megatron asks, with a hint of irritation in his voice. Megatron turns his optics towards Slipstream. "What do you have to say about these accusations?" Megatron wants to hear both sides of the story. Shred frowns, "The reason there was no damage to Slipstreams cerebral circuitry reported sir is that there has been no evidence of such. While we are here in the Med bay now though I am sure we can confirm the lack of any damage however with a simple cerebral scan. " Psykeout looks to Goa momentarily, before looking back to Shred, "I believe you do need to undergo repairs and I understand that your paranoia, which is apparently coming through more and more with each passing nanoclick, keeps you from trusting one of your own. But, if that is what Lord Megatron believes is right, then so be it. I will not argue with him. I believe that Slipstream's circuits are damaged, from the way that she is acting. An unnatural fear and hatred of me. But, that's another topic for another time. As for wiping your own memory core, that's a decision that you made on your own. I am not going to make any assumptions about that, all I was doing was what I was ordered to do." a pause, "I think that Slipstream may have been infected, Lord Megatron. She is insinuating that I had malicious intent towards the two of them and nothing could be further from the truth. As I have tried to say time and time again, someone is trying to sully my good name. I'm thinking that they have also attacked Slipstream while she was recharging and messed around with her memory circuitry. I think that there should be someone that goes through and makes sure that everything is okay, however there is no possibility that we could make sure about which items were erased or not." Slipstream is glad that Shred is defending herself as well as her, after all Shred has seen her scans before and after the things that entered their bodies tried to take them both over. She looks back to Megatron at his question, her form at perfect attention with chin lifted just high enough to indicate a sense of pride, sense of self. "My Lord, it is obvious to me that he is attempting to undermine not only Shred with his accusations, but me as well. He questions my recollections of that day when I awoke to see he had a laser scalpel in his hand and was about to cut the line that connected my energon feed to Shred, which was keeping her alive. I am sure you saw the security video by now my Lord, in fact may have been watching it when it occurred." she inclines her head to Shred, "I would be willing to undergo a scan in your presence if that would help show that I am of sound mind and body." She openly sneers at Psykeout now, "I hate you because of what you attempted to do to both Shred and I, you wanted her dead and I am just a low ranker with no standing." Goa shifts his weight to one leg, raising one optic ridge just a few microns. He's still getting a bead on just what's going on here. Psykeout's words didn't surprise him, so that bead was had. And apparently, Slipstream was going to bring that incident up for him. If Megatron had already seen the vids of what the grounder had did, then he'd apparently paid it no mind. If he hadn't, he considers, coming up here was a very, very bad decision. With that in mind ... He glances over at Slipstream quizzically, then back ahead. Psykeout hangs his head slightly, "As I said, I believe that those security logs have been tampered with, much like your neural circuitry, Slipstream. Trying to figure out who the culprit isn't going to be easy. If they have any idea about what they're doing, they'll make sure to cover their tracks. I mean, I know that /I/ would." Megatron nods in response to his head medic, Shred. "Make the scans happen. I want a full report as to any infection or problems with her memory. As for YOU, Psykeout.." Megatron's optics narrow as he turns his gaze upon Psykeout and slams a metal palm into his desk. The resulting clang echoing throughout the repair bay. "Last I remember was you saying you were going to cut out their cores!" Megatron roars. "I should not have to go to the security logs for something this simple!" Slipstream just glares at Psykeout, "I tire of your false accusations." then Megatron slams that fist into the mechs' desk. Oh good, finally he's going to get chewed out.. no wait didn't he already get a chewing out.. maybe Megatron decided to get meaner about it this time around. Psykeout stands up straight, but says nothing. Not a movement. His optics don't even flicker a minute amount. Completely still...like he's waiting for that cannon blast. Shred nods, and she looks to Slipstream, "Slip, you want to get this done right now, so we can show beyond a doubt about your cerebral circuitry? As to my own.. Goa, watch what I do when running the scans on slipstream, and remember it. You are going to be repeating it to run the scans on me. With the results recorded, I can examine them myself. " She's now just trying to be practical, and she REALLY doesn't trust Psykeout. But do Slip and goa trust her following the last time they were actually in the med bay with her? Megatron growls, coming in close. He comes in so close you can notice the movement of the little gears of his face moving his mouth as he speaks. "I should not have to pick through lies, Psykeout. I will be conducting a full review of the tapes in question, and should I find you have lied to me I assure you it will not be pleasant." Megatron waits impatiently, as if waiting for Psykeout's response. Goa gets a little spooked and slowly wheels backwards. Well ... at least his interests were safe. But the way Psykeout is reacting doesn't help his impression of the Emperor -- he's devoted megacycles to psychological understanding, hasn't he? Psyke'd know, much as it irritates him to think. The cone of his helmet turns aside just as slowly when Shred addresses him, optics tracking Psykeout, then Megatron, then the minijet. "... certainly, Shred." He has no reason not to trust a request of that nature. Not with so many guns around, anyway. After another glance at the standoff, he moves off to do what is necessary. Psykeout stands on the tips of his feet, trying to look Megatron directly in the optics, "Lord Megatron. As I said, if someone edited those tapes and they knew what they were doing, there would be no evidence. Even someone like Soundwave would have a difficult time actually verifying their integrity." He motions to Goa, "You're asking a mech to perform scans that has attacked me in the past, without justification. You're letting someone, who is obviously friendly with these two, to continue to destroy and sully my good name. Lord Megatron, I believe that these three have it out for me and I would like to politely request that a third party that isn't involved with this situation scan them." Slipstream nods to Shred, "I'm ready for a scan to be sure, even if it has to be a third party that has no associations to this med bay or the Decepticons period." Psykeout snaps his head over to Slipstream, "You would have no problem letting someone that's not a Decepticon into our own med bay? You honestly believe that the security violation would be worth it? You'd allow a spy into our own ranks? Slipstream...SLIPSTREAM...what are you thinking?" He looks back to Megatron, "Lord Megatron, please reconsider. She is obviously not functioning at full capacity." Starscream wanders into the medical bay, hearing voices coming from there. He stares mutely at the scene, waiting for someone to fill him in. Slipstream shakes her head, "I didn't say IN med bay did I?" Megatron has ways of knowing if a tape has been altered. He just doesn't say which. Megatron is confident in his reviewing procedure. Without bringing it up again, Megatron sees the logic behind having a third party scan the two." Megatron bellows, "Starscream! Go with Shred and conduct the scans." "As you command, mighty Megatron," Starscream says. He walks over to the scanning equipment and starts to help operate it. Goa quickly bows and wheels backwards into the background, keeping a close eye on Starscream ... well, he's a third party, alright. But Slipstream certainly seemed to be doing a good job of stumbling, to his eye. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs